From the documents DE 19627846A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,650), DE 19720224A1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,984), EP 0649802A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,735 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,316 floors for aircraft cargo compartments are known in which panels or similar flat floor elements are provided for the fixation of roller elements, ball elements, latches, PDUs or similar functional units; these panels are mounted on a flat floor of an aircraft or on floor beams or similar supporting elements that support the panels and are themselves connected to a body or skin of the aircraft. In order to assemble the known cargo-compartment floors, initially the body or skin of the aircraft, i.e. the fuselage, is constructed together with the supporting elements, and subsequently the floor elements are mounted on the supporting elements in the aircraft cargo compartment. As a final step the functional units are installed and connecting leads (control lines, hydraulic conduits, drainage conduits etc.) are attached. This involves a major expenditure of effort, in that the assembly work is very intricate and furthermore must be carried out within the restricted space of the cargo compartment. Because of this complicated procedure and the limited possibilities for manipulation during the work, there is the added problem that errors can easily be made.